Spring break
by akid4ever83
Summary: Tate Spring break 1994


AN: this is my first NCIS fanfic so I hope you all enjoy… I just could not help but see where this story idea took me. Please R&R

Kate Todd was handed another shot from the bunch of cute frat boys that had been starring at her ever since she had stepped into the bar, and enter the wet t-shirt contest and now that she had won, she could not seem to get away from them. She was not complaining she was getting free drinks after all. She leaned over to her friend Erin, "What do you think about the guy on the end?" She asked as she looked over at the dark hair guy who was chugging down yet another beer.

"I think you might just have a chance with him," she said playful. "If you need the hotel room just let me know I can crash in the car tonight." She said as she took the sip of her beer and smiled at one of the frat boys. "Or I could just go home with him," she said as she started to walk over to the guys as she grabbed Kate's hand.

Kate walked over and said, "So which one of you been getting me drunk?" she asked as she smiled at each one of the guys. She stopped a little longer at the guy she had been eyeing all night.

"If you must know it Tony over here," said one of the frat people as he walked behind Tony. "It was all his idea."

Kate moved a little closer to him, and said, "Well how about you buy me another one and let's see what happens." She looked over to the bartender and said, "Can I have two tequila shots."

He could not believe what he was seeing as he leaned over to grab some cash that he had placed on the bar before. He looked over at his frat buddy Paul who was hitting on the girl that had come over with Kate. He wrapped his arm around Kate's waist telling Paul that he would need the room tonight. He paid for the two shots of tequila and handed one to Kate before taking the other one. He waited until Kate had finished hers before taking the tequila strait down. "Want to dance?" he asked as he took her hand and starting walking to the dance floor.

She could not believe that had aloud herself to get as drunk as she had, and now even worse she had brought a guy into the picture. It was not her style, but then again what happen on Spring break stayed here. She walked out to the dance floor and found herself moving as close to Tony as she could. She leaned into his body and starting kissing his neck seeing just how far he would allow it to go. As she started to kiss his neck her pulled her closer into him, and said, "Kate let's get out of here?"

An hour later, they were lying in Kate's hotel room with the sheets all around them as she laid half on Tony and half on the bed. She ran her finger up and down his chest as she tried to catch her breath. She had been with a few guys in the past, but she had never experienced anything like that before. He had taken her places that she had never been before and could only dream about. She was about to say something when he said, "Kate that was amazing."

She looked up at him and found herself drawn into his brown eyes once again. They could just drawn her in, and make her feel like she was only suppose to be with him. The touch of his hand on her body sent tingled though her spin. She started to kiss his next once again and said, "Want another round?"

With Tony gone from Spring break, she felt like going on a little trip down memory lane. As she pulled out some of her old college photos, she said down on her bed and started looking for the ones from her JR year when they went on spring break. She sorted though them a few different ones from the hotels and different parties she had been too, but then she came across the ones from when she had entered the wet t-shirt contest. She looked though them closely and found a picture of a bunch of frat guys who had been buying her drinks all night. At first glance, she thought one of the guys looks familiar, but it was not until she starred at it and said, "It can't be." She looked at it again and felt herself become a little light headed. She did not remember much of that night, but she did remember having the best sex of her life with the guy names Tony. She looked though the picture some more hoping to get a clearer picture of the guy as she was about half way though the group of pictures she came across the one she was looking for. "OMG it is Tony. How in the world could I not have remember him?" she wondered as she stared at the picture.

He felt one of his frat buddies walked up behind him and look at the picture of Kate that he had been starring out for the past ten minutes. "Remember that night?" Paul asked as he looked at Tony.

"No," Tony said trying hard to remember if he had been here that night. He had after all spent pretty much every year that he could down here, but he wondered if he had been here with Kate.

"Tony, I can't believe you don't remember that night. If I remember right that was the night you describe as having the best sex of your life," Paul said. "We all thought that girl was out of your league, but you proved us wrong."

Tony just looked at the picture and with Paul, helps he started to remember that night. Remembering what it was like to be with him. A grin start to appear across his face as he said, "Well you will never believe with I am working with now."

When he got back to DC from his spring break with his buddies, he could not wait to see Kate. It made this a little more weird between them mostly because of the fact that now he wondered if she was still any good in bed as she had been ten years ago. He reached his apartment and walked in to unpack. As he unpacked his stuff, he pulled out the picture of Kate from the bar. He had asked the bar owner if he had a copy and was able to get one. He looked at the time still early so he decided to go for a drive.

She was sitting in her apartment all alone just enjoying the piece and quite. She knew that Tony would be coming back to work tomorrow, and she wondered how she was supposed to handle the fact that she had slept with him. It did not make the matter any easy that she did find him attractive, and if given the chance would sleep with him. It was just because of the job, and the fact that he slept around that turned her off. She heard a knock at her door. She walked towards the door and looked though the hole to see Tony on the other side. 'Great,' she thought as she opened the door. "Hey," she said as she let out a small smile.

"Hey," he said as a grinned crossed over his face, "I wanted to tell you something can I come in?" he asked as he looked at her. There was no hiding the fact that he found her attractive, and was going to love telling her this.

She aloud him to walk in, but as he was walking in she noticed the pictures from the night before on the table beside the couch, but it was to late she looked up at him and noticed that he had already found them. "I guess we both have something to tell each other," she said as her eyes met his.

It had turned out better then expected for him. He was not expecting her to have pictures lying out on the table when he had come over, but laying there was picture of spring break and of him and her at the bar. "So I guess you figured it out as well," he said as he sat down on the couch next to the table. "Mind if I look?"

"Go right ahead," she said as she sat down next to him. She watched him, as he looked though the pictures. The look in his eyes made her wonder just what was going to happen between them now. When he finished she said, "So I guess we know understand why we fight so much."

"Yeah," he said as he leaned back against the couch. "I also guess this makes things a little weird between us. I have never had to be so close to someone who had a one night stand with," he said with a small little laugh trying to lighten the mood between them.

She smiled a little bit realizing that maybe just was not so bad after all. "So what do you want to do about this new found information?" she said. "Should we just forget about it," she paused for a moment to try to figure out what to say next. "Or should we maybe allow it to see where this goes between us?"

He thought about what she had just said to him. Did she really want to explore where this could go between them. He reached over and gentle moved a piece of hair from her face. "How about we see where it takes us," he said as he leaned in a place at first a gentle kiss on her lips before deepening it a bit more.

A few hours later, they were tangled up in the bed like they had been ten years before. "Oh my god Kate you are wonderful," Tony said as he rested his head back on the pillow. "I don't think I'm just going to be able to have sex with just anyone know."

She looked up at him and said, "Well maybe if you behavior I allow you to play some more."

I think that all unless you guys will like me to write more R&R please


End file.
